


Reminisces

by Sachi_Grace



Series: The Days I Spend With You [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachi_Grace/pseuds/Sachi_Grace
Summary: Day One: Childhood/FirstsThe waves lull thoughts and memories to the surface like a gentle lullaby, but not all memories are good and cheerful.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: The Days I Spend With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Reminisces

“Hey, Hinata-kun,” Nagito spoke up, jolting Hajime from his reverie. The waves crashed softly against the shore, reaching up as far as it could go on the sand before pulling away to attempt to try to get higher and further. The constant ebb and flow of the ocean was mesmerizing, and Hajime hadn’t realized that he had been staring off into space, thinking of nothing and watching the waves roll across each other to race towards the sandline. He looked over at Nagito who was about to get burned from the sun’s rays. “What was your childhood like, if I may ask?”

“My childhood?” Hajime blinked trying to figure out where the sudden question came from. He could hear a seagull’s cry and it echoed the thought in his mind perfectly. His childhood wasn’t something he tried to bring up and indulge in much. “Why do you ask?”

“No particular reason, it’s just that we know everyone on the island and a bit of their history.” Nagito gestured. “I just realized that no one’s asked you. Of course I know that’s rather presumptuous of me to even _dream_ abou-”

“It’s okay.” Hajime didn’t need to hear the spiel about how lucky he was, or about how unworthy he was to get that nugget of information. “You’re just the first person to ask me that, is all.”

“Really? I find that kind of hard to believe. Ah, I’m not saying that you’re a liar of course, Hinata-kun.” Nagito held his hands up in surrender and Hajime knew there was no stopping this tangent any time soon. “I just would have thought our classmates would ask.”

“Have you _met_ our classmates?” Hajime stared at Nagito.

“Maybe you have a point…” Nagito mused thoughtfully. “Oh. Well then I’m lucky to be the first one to ask! Even though I really do think I’m not-”

Hajime didn’t always listen to his rants. Sometimes he let him continue on. Sometimes it was the only way to get him to shut up. Sometimes it was the only way to pin him to a corner and start tearing apart how everything he was saying was wrong. However, Nagito did ask a question. The waves roared loudly in his ears, drowning out Nagito’s voice as he felt his mind shift and try to find a memory.

The thing about memory, was that it was fragile as it was strong. Becoming Izuru meant pushing Hajime to the distant past. It meant being buried deep inside apathy and cold depression and boredom. He remembered the words he spoke. He remembered the tragedy. He remembered watching Chiaki die. However, it wasn’t necessarily him. He was just part of a body that was doing all of the things he wished he could take back. He was certain Izuru had felt the same when their positions were switched.

Izuru’s family wasn’t a mom and dad. It was a bunch of scientists and a blank room that was underneath the school. It was test after test to see what Talents he actually possessed and which Talents he didn’t. It was a family of computer screens, annoying beeps and wishing to find life to be as dull as they were claiming it to be. They wanted the Ultimate Hope, and Izuru couldn’t be farther from the truth. If Izuru had a childhood, then that summed up his world quite nicely.

Hajime’s family was a little different. Still the same type of coldness and apathy, but with brighter rooms and curtains. He was well fed and he didn’t have computers staring down at him or monitors trying to keep up with him. He hadn’t been poked and prodded, but Hajime remembered a time where he wished that they would show just a little affection. Just a little bit of care. 

He remembered his mother talking to his father late one night, just before he thought about getting into Hope’s Peak. Just before he thought that he could enter a school that could guarantee him to be a someone, rather than a faceless no one on the street. They weren’t exactly trying to hide their voices as they spoke in the kitchen, the only light that was on at the time. 

_“-a Talentless no one, I’m ashamed that we even gave birth to someone like him.”_

They had been a part of Hope’s Peak, or maybe they had known people like Hajime knew people that were from Hope’s Peak. Maybe they had hoped that riding on coattails would provide them the genetics to have a good son. Maybe they hid their talents so that Hajime wouldn’t feel worse than he already did. Hajime never really understood it, but he understood then why the constant neglect. 

He understood why his mother stopped holding his hand at crosswalks. He understood why he constantly got lost and had to figure out the city himself. 

“Hinata-kun?”

Hajime blinked and the memory ebbed away, as though it was never there to begin with. All the proof that it had been there was in the tears that threatened to fall, the anger that he felt in his heart, and the exhaustion that it was over and done with. He was someone here. He looked over and saw a bit of pink starting to stain across Nagito’s face. “Did you forget to wear sunscreen?” Hajime teased him.

“No! I just burn easily!” Nagito waved it off with a carefree laugh. “Seriously though, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a while. Are you okay? Was my question too much? I’m sorry if I bothered you.”

“I survived.” Hajime said after a moment. “I mean it wasn’t all that bad. I had a lot of freedom to do different things.” Just to see if he was talented in _anything._ “But realized at the end of the day that I was talented at a lot of things.” Thanks to Izuru. “It wasn’t all that exciting. Everyone else has better stories to share. Mine’s pretty dull compared to all of the excitement that you guys had.” He paused. “But it was nice.”

“Nice?”

“Eh. Maybe peaceful is the better word for it.” Hajime stood up and brushed the sand off of his shorts. He held a hand out to Nagito, who blinked but didn’t go off about how he was unworthy to be touched. Hajime considered that a win in his book as he pulled the Lucky student to his feet. “If we don’t go in now, that sunburn’s going to turn into a blister.”

“Is it really that bad? Hmm, maybe my bad luck was that sunscreen wasn’t as effective as I would’ve liked. Expired maybe?” Nagito mused and Hajime shook his head, amused as he squeezed Nagito’s hand. “But I truly am lucky that Hinata-kun is trying to look out for me!”

“Isn’t that what boyfriends are supposed to do?” Hajime asked as he gently tugged on Nagito’s hand to get him to start walking.

Of course that would only make his eyes go bright as the stars in the sky. “Hinata-kun called me his boyfriend! You never call me that! This truly is my lucky day.”

Note to self, maybe call him that more often so that he wouldn’t act as though it was the first time. Hajime laughed as he intertwined his fingers on Nagito’s hand, making the poor boy melt further into a puddle. “Come on, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. This is my first event week and I'm excited to be able to contribute. Please check out the Komahina2020 tag as all of us are doing such wonderful work in keeping this event running! Subscriptions, Kudos, Bookmarks, and Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
